Me and my big mouth
by Cartoon-mainiac
Summary: A short story about Sky high


_Adventures at Sky High_

_Me and my BIG mouth_

I have mixed feelings about that day every time I think of it. It was the best and worst day of school ever for me, Jake Jolt.

It started when I was starting my first year in high school. I was just getting on an ordinary school bus with the other kids wondering what this school would be like, when suddenly the bus starts to speed up. At first I didn't notice but when I saw it was heading for an unfinished bridge and not slowing down I began to panic. Just like me, everyone else was worrying and yelling at the driver to stop, but the driver was as cool as ice and didn't listen. Then just as we were about to hit the "Bridge Closed" sign, it fell back as if allowing us to fall to our doom, and just as we were falling the driver pushed a button and suddenly we were soaring high into the sky.

At first I was shocked but when a floating school came into view I began to get excited. The bus landed and we got off to find loads of kids walking around, and some goofing off with (what seemed like)… SUPER POWERS.

Some were having a freeze off, fighting to see who would be the first to Freeze. Some other kids were practicing with their powers (probably for an exam).

Anyway I'm getting off track, all the newbies went to the gym to see which classification they would be assigned: Heroes or Sidekicks, with a teacher named Mr. Crash (obviously a former superhero). The first to go was my friend, Andy Wild. I'd known him for years and he'd never revealed any super powers to me before. But when he went up to show everyone he turned into a leopard, a rhino and an elephant in less than 10 seconds flat. He was in the hero classification. Now I started to get nervous because even though I'm in a superhero school, I don't have any super powers, so when it was my turn I humiliated myself in front of everyone. I couldn't lift a car, I couldn't fly I couldn't do anything, so I was in the sidekick classification.

For the next week I was taught the basic sidekick skills of: being a quick change artist, always being there for the hero and not hogging all the glory (That was the hero's job). I hated being a sidekick, for one thing all the heroes looked at you like you were a nobody and teased you because of your lame power. Everyone gave me the cold shoulder because I didn't have a super power, even Andy had to follow the crowd and give me the cold shoulder too and it put me in a bad mood on Friday, unfortunately.

During lunch I accidently bumped into the strongest, toughest and biggest bully in school. I was in such a bad mood I didn't notice until he grabbed my shirt and yanked me off the floor. "No one bumps into Bruce Reck, doesn't cower in fear and gets away with it." He barked at me (He definitely had a short temper and was used to being respected and feared by everyone) "So what." I asked him grumpily. That's when I almost got struck hard on the chest with fire by one of Bruce's mates. "That's the best you got, you heroes think you're better than us sidekicks but we're just as good as you are, in fact you and I will fight to see whose better." I spat. Everyone in the lunch room gasped, Bruno's an impossible person to beat. Not even the older heroes could beat him. "It's a deal, next week Friday at lunch, loser smells Nathan's breath." Nathan was one of Bruce's buddies whose super power was that he could eat anything, a dead rat, gym socks, even a full diaper and he never brushes his teeth. "Deal." I said and it was only when I got home I realized what I had done.

I couldn't enjoy my weekend like I usually did because I was wondering what I should do. Should I back out, no, no hero or sidekick backed down from a fight. Should I fight him, maybe but how? Should I get help, nobody would offer to help the powerless. Somehow the week went by like a flash and it was suddenly Friday and it was lunch.

I tried to stay away from the crowd in case Bruno was in it but someone saw me and brought me to Bruno. "Ah, nothing like winning a fight to kick start the weekend." Bruno said with a grin. The crowd formed a circle around us, somewhere in the crowd I saw Andy give me a quick thumbs up, then the fight began.

I managed to block some of Bruno's attacks but most of them got me here and there. Bruno had super strength which made his blows harder (and more painful) than those of a normal school bully. I got such a beating that it seemed like having a fight with a moving statue. I fell to the floor waiting to be hit but just as Bruno was about to do his finally blow, he fell back yelping. I wondered what had hurt him when I saw what… an electric force field had surrounded me, Bruno probably hit the force field (and electricity is way more painful than any super strengthened punch) _Good timing _I thought.

While Bruno was down, I seized the opportunity to strike. I gathered all my strength and felt a great surge of energy inside myself, it tingled delightfully from my toes up to my head and as soon as I was sure I was "Fully charged" I shot all of that energy straight at Bruno! There was a flash of light, and when it dimmed… Bruno was unharmed and shielded by Mr. Crash.

For that I got a week's detention but it was worth it. Bruno had to smell Nathan's breath because it was either that or a blast of energy from me. I was put in the heroes classification with Andy and I'm the toughest kid in school.

Not bad for a beginner superhero.


End file.
